


A Sun To Dissipate

by alby_mangroves



Series: Yuletide Stories [2]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Treat, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus finds him in the usual place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sun To Dissipate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).



> Dear Hitlikehammers,  
> Please accept this humble drabble as a Yuletide treat. Happy Holidays!

Marcus finds him in the usual place.

He climbs the oak’s low-lying branches to Esca’s well loved perch, just in time to watch the sunset turn his blue eyes gold.

Sometimes he wonders if Esca would climb higher were he unburdened with so much care for Marcus’ leg.

They don’t speak, and though he has never asked, he imagines Esca comes here lest he forget his past. Himself. Life on the farm can be all-consuming.

He thumbs circles low on Esca’s back, counting blessings in the weight of a tawny head on his shoulder, Esca’s calloused fingers twined with his.


End file.
